1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mold, and more particularly to a mold with sliders.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a mold structure of using a slider to pull the core out is usual in injection mold. When the plastic product has one lateral bulge or several lateral bulges in the same direction, a mold structure with merely one general slider, the smooth mold release to pull the core out can be realized.
However, once the plastic product has lateral bulges in different directions, a mold structure with multiple independent sliders becoming necessary for the smooth mold to release for pulling the core out can be possibly achieved. Nevertheless, Interferences among different sliders frequently occur.